


Art for "No Future In Our Dreaming" by Prophetic

by winterlover



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom Big Bang, Bandom Big Bang Artwork, Community: bandombigbang, Digital Art, Fanart, London, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: Art for Prophetic's story "No Future In Our Dreaming" for Bandom Big Bang 2016.





	Art for "No Future In Our Dreaming" by Prophetic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prophetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophetic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Future In Our Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008537) by [prophetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophetic/pseuds/prophetic). 



> warning (1): image-heavy  
> warning (2): my explanations and the pictures contain mild spoilers, but none that give the whole story away.
> 
> All pictures, except for the Frank, Gerard and Mikey-ones were actually taken in London, by me, over the last few years.

I love London and I'm fascinated by the Punk-movement as well as I like the music, so I decided to apply as a compliment-creator for prophetic's fic.  
The mood of the story changes between melancholic and happy, between hopeful and desillusioned, so I tried to capture this in my pictures by giving them a noir-look.

  
  
  


 

I focussed on the time in London when Frank, Gerard and Mikey shared a flat. Everywhere in the flat were pictures lying around.

Or were those some that Frank kept for himself?

 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
Gerard is a photographer. This fact inspired me most and I tried to recreate some of his photo-series:  
  
  
1) London

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
2) Nature  
  


 

 

 

 

 

3) Shadows

 

 

 

 

 

4) Buildings

 

 

 

 

The flat where they live in London together features heavily in the story. Of course Gerard must have taken pictures there:

 

 

 

 

Gerard also took some private pictures. Thankfully they were not lost or destroyed:

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Prophetic, for the lovely correspondence and for your inspiring story!
> 
> Thank you, BBB-mods for organizing this challenge!


End file.
